Scissors
by Anel Monroy
Summary: Celos, desesperación y egoísmo... 3 sentimientos que cuando te dominan, ya no sabes de lo que puedes ser capaz... ONESHOT Eh vuelto a Fanfiction xD


**Chavalos! Volví después de ehh... ¿3 meses? La verdad lo siento demasiado por la demora, pero ya saben escuela, y en las vacaciones anduve haciéndome loca xD**

**Bueno en esta ocasión les traigo un pequeño Oneshot, me inspire de repentazo y de una vez les digo que este oneshot contiene humor negro, si no te gusta, no leas ¡Estas advertido(a)! Bueno sin mas aqui se los dejo espero y les guste **

* * *

**Noodle POV**

Lo siento tanto… Ya no puedo tolerarlo mas, él es mio, yo lo amo… A pesar de que empezamos con el pie izquierdo, me alegre de tener tu amistad, como a una hermana.

Sin embargo… Cyborg… ¿Por qué intentas quitarme a Stuart?, yo siempre fui su favorita, la que estuvo con el, la que siempre lo consoló cuando él se sentía fatal por culpa de Murdoc. Él siempre me cuido a mí desde mi niñez, no es justo que tú vengas y me quieras quitar del camino.

Pero si tengo que compartir…. Prefiero… No tener HERMANAS con quien hacerlo.

Dices que a mi nadie me podría remplazar, que yo soy la guitarrista original pero siempre te llevas a Stuart, tratas de seducirlo, esa es una forma muy sucia de jugar… Lo siento Cyborg, todo es tu culpa, yo quiero recuperarlo y por eso no te quiero aquí… Simplemente es imperdonable, dices que yo soy la única persona en la que puedes confiar pero solo te burlas de mí.

Tomo un par de tijeras y voy a tu habitación donde te estas recargando… Si corto el cable te hare caer en un profundo "sueño" en el que ya no podrás despertar.

_**Narración (Autora)**_

La nipona tomo camino a la habitación de la robótica con lágrimas que caían de sus ojos esmeraldas y una sonrisa desesperada . Y cierto chico peli-azul iba caminando de lado contrario en el mismo pasillo, al parecer estaba buscando a Noodle.

-¡Noodle! te estaba buscando, quería…- Le decía el peli-azul, pero no termino de hablar

-No tengo tiempo, tengo que hacer algo- Dijo rápidamente interrumpiendo a 2-D, casi inentendible sin verlo al rostro

-Pero es que es algo importante y…-

-Hablaremos luego 2-D… Necesito terminar esto cuanto antes…- Decía la nipona interrumpiéndolo de nuevo con la voz algo siniestra lo que desconcertó al peli-azul

-¿Oye te encuentras bien?- Le preguntaba el peli-azul tomándola de su mentón levantando su rostro para que lo viera, se asusto un poco al ver la expresión que tenia y dirigió su vista a sus manos- ¿Qué vas a hacer con esas tijeras?-

La nipona no dijo nada, solo aparto la mano de 2-D y siguió su camino, dejando a este mucho más desconcertado y algo asustado

-_Muy pronto lo sabrás, cuando finalmente solo estemos tú y yo… Sin que nadie se interponga…-_Pensaba la nipona desesperadamente por llegar a la habitación de la androide

La nipona llego a la habitación de Cyborg, abrió la puerta y ahí estaba, reposando sobre la cama con varios cables conectados a su cabeza, lentamente se acercó y posiciono las tijeras al cable principal de todos.

-Lo siento mucho Cyborg…- Decía la nipona a punto de cortar el cable, pero algo se lo impedía… Miles de recuerdos que paso junto a ella pasaron por su mente, reían juntas, peleaban como a dos niñas pequeñas… Maldita sea, no podía hacerlo, ella era como a uno de ellos, una humana, mas lagrimas corrieron por las mejillas de Noodle

-¿Noodle?- Una voz la saco de sus pensamientos, era Cyborg que ya se había recargado completamente, se incorporo limpiando una de las lagrimas de su "gemela"-Que alegría que vengas a mi habitación, de hecho iba a buscarte para poder darte las gracias-

-¿Gra-gracias? ¿Por qué?- Preguntaba incrédula sin moverse de la posición en la que estaba

-Por comprenderme, por ser tan buena conmigo a pesar de todos los malos momentos que pasamos y de verdad aprecio que estés aquí, eres muy amable y linda, gracias por enseñarme lo que es tener una hermana- Le decía la androide que se dibujaba una sonrisa inocente en su rostro

-Cyborg yo…- Decía Noodle arrepentida, después de lo que le acababa de decir, como iba a ser capaz de "asesinarla", ¿En que estaba pensando?

….

….

….

….

….

-Estoy mintiendo- Dijo Cyborg repentinamente y rápidamente que sacaba un cuchillo bajo su almohada, tomo por sorpresa a Noodle y se lo incrusto en el estomago haciéndole una herida realmente mortal y caía al suelo apoyando su mano en la parte dañada, en el suelo solo se hacia una mancha carmesí alrededor de ella- ¿Sabes Noodle? Tu ya no eres la favorita de Stuart y no te preocupes por el, yo lo cuidare... Perdona pero él ahora es solo mio…-

La vista de la nipona poco a poco se fue haciendo borrosa y oscura, sentía que ya no le llegaba el aire a los pulmones y un hilo de sangre colgaba de sus labios-Juegas… De una forma... muy sucia…- Diciendo esto último solo sintió que se desvanecía, sabia que ya era su fin

-A veces tenemos que hacerlo para obtener lo que queremos "fideos"- Dijo la androide que miraba el cuchillo lleno de sangre pasando sus dedos en el y en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa realmente macabra

* * *

** Aquí termina, espero y les haya gustado y por favor no me odien por esto ;_; Acepto criticas, opiniones, tomatazos etc. **

**Y sobre las otras historias, muy pronto actualizare, solo tengan paciencia ¿vale? Estare un poco ocupada por la escuela (Próxima semana exámenes -.-U)**

**¡Cuídense muchachos, Dios los bendiga!**


End file.
